bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Robotic Manipulation
The Robotic Manipulation is the first episode of the fourth season of the Big Bang Theory. Plot Summary Sheldon embarks on his first date with Amy, accompanied by Penny, while Howard discovers new uses for his robotic arm. Expanded Plot Howard demonstrates a robotic arm, that he "borrowed" from the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. Penny comes to know of Sheldon's new friend Amy Fowler and asks him to take Amy on a date. To everyone's surprise, Sheldon announces his plans to conceive a child with Amy via in vitro fertilization. Meanwhile, Howard continues experimenting with the robotic arm and uses it as a massager. Sheldon asks Penny to take him on a date with Amy. It is Sheldon's first date and Penny decides to help. Although Penny tries to be friendly, she is taken aback by Amy's stubbornness akin to Sheldon's and her attempts to make conversation fail. Meanwhile, Howard uses the robotic arm to masturbate and gets his genitals stuck in an awkward position. He calls Leonard and Raj for help, and lies to them that he accidentally slipped over the arm. Leonard and Raj don't believe him and find the situation funny and offers many ridiculous solutions to the frustration of Howard. Penny, Sheldon, and Amy go to a restaurant where Penny tries to bring up conversation between them. Her attempts fail and to her annoyance Sheldon calculates the number of dates that Penny might have had in her life by extrapolating the data he collected over the past three years. He comes with a number: 193. He then proceeds to calculate the number of cases that might have resulted in sexual encounters and gets the number 31. To Penny's vexation, Amy asks her whether she ever felt like a "slut". Leonard and Raj take Howard to a hospital along with the robotic arm. The nurse, Althea, reboots the software that controlled the arm, and Howard becomes free. The episode ends Penny convincing Sheldon to drop his plans to have an in vitro fertilization with Amy after threatening to tell his religious mother, and Howard calling Leonard, saying he is "stuck again". Guest Cast *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler Trivia * The title is in reference to Howard's use of a robotic arm for masturbation. * In the Season 2 Episode "The Barbarian Sublimation," Penny states that she hasn't had sex in 6 months. Therefore, Sheldon's estimated numbers regarding Penny's sexual partners would have to be lower. Quotes (Penny has just found out about Sheldon and Amy.) Penny: OK, well, what do you communicate about? Sheldon: Well, my work in Physics, her work in Neurobiology and, most recently, the possibility of having a child together. (This shocks the others along with Penny, who sprays her drink everywhere. Howard controls the robot hand to give her a napkin. ) Penny: (cough) Thank You. (Penny is driving Amy and Sheldon to the restaurant for their date. All three are in an awkward silence.) Penny: So, um, Amy, Sheldon tells me you're Neuro... something or other? Amy: Neurobiologist. (Notices Penny's "check engine" light.) You're "check engine" light is on. Video thumb|left Gallery The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Robotic-Manipulation.jpg|Howard getting a massage Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4